Meant Only For Each Other
by mizukimarr910
Summary: what happens when James and Lily become the secret keepers of the love lives of Hogwarts two hottest guys Remus and Sirius? Will they take matters into their own hands and push the two blind lovers in the right direction or will someone else get in the wa
1. Prolouge 1

A/N: this story is my first fanfic and Ireally hope that it goes well the chapters aren't very long but they are filled with happenings so please read and give it the bennefit of the doubt. oh and cookies for reviews

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter and his gorgeous godfathers then my name would be J.K.Rowling not Mizuki sooooo NOPE, don't own then just dream about them. please let me have that little bit. (makes big puppydog eyes.

Prolouge

Remus lupin was in his sixth year at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being at the school was a miricle itself much less the friends. Oh the friends they were the best part of it all and each of them was priceless Remus would give his life for everyone of them Lily, James, Peter and Sirius. Yes we're talking about the one and only Sirius Black sex god and lust personified, the one and the same. Gods, Sirius was Remus' best friend he was perfect, beautiful, and the first thing Remus remembered about Sirius were his eyes god those eyes could make anyone do anything they were a dark deep fragile crystal blue and Remus was madly in love with them always had been and would be.Gorgeous that was how Remus would describe Sirius if he had to do it in one word. Yes Remus knew he was in love with his best friend he had been since they had first met six years ago on their first train ride to Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

Remus was sitting in the last compartment waiting to get to hogwarts for his first year of wizard's school. Remus was happy and nervous and . . . his thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door being flung open and two boys running into the compartment. One boy the first, had messy raven black hair that was splayed all over the place and deep chocolate brown eyes. The second boy was- Oh my gods the second boy had gone over and sat down next to the first boy and was now proceeding in shaking his hair into place. It was shoulder length and was soo dark that you would normally see it as balck but when the light hit it right you could tell that it was in fact a dark blue. And straight as a board but it looked luffy and well brushed. And those eyes god those eyes were so gorgeous Remus thought he was drowning in them their color was a fragile crystal blue it wasn't dark blue like his hair heck they were almost transparent but they were deep and solid not shallow with a black core. As a child Remus, as was his nature, hadn't had many friends this was partly because remu was a werewolfe but also because Remus was a recluse and loved to read. Remus prefered the imagenary world that books brought him then the bilateral talks that human conversation brought to the table because of this Remus was a very literate eleven year old child. As Remus sat there in that train car looking into the boys eyes he remembered a passage that he had read somewhere about how the eyes were the doors to someone's soul. Remus thought that this boys soul was either that of a shallow dark black hole of a monster or this boy had the soul of a beautiful, and humorous but tormented angel. Later on that train ride Remus decided that the second boy was the tormented angel and he would vow that if given the chance he would do all in his power to keep that angel from feeling anymore torment.

Remus was disrupted from his thoughts by the sounds of a group of kids storming into the compartment ahead or Remus' and shouting.

"Shit" said the first boy.

"They're looking for us quick James the cloak." Said the second boy.

So james was the first boy. Check. In a silvery flash James had out a cloak and then turned to Remus.

"Look there are people looking for us because we did something but it's not our fault and if you really want to know we'll explain later but for now when they come in just pretend you never saw us. Okay?" James said all this in one breath then stopped and breathed in deeply

"Sure" said remus.

Then james drapped the cloak over himself and the other boy. Then they disappeared. Remus now being as clever as he was curreled up into a ball in his chair facing towards the door and pretended to be asleep. No sooner then remus had closed his eyes then the compartment door was slammed open and in waltzed two girls and three boys. Remus popped open one eye and saw the people. The two girls were already in their school robes and had long hair one's was black and the other's was light brown bothe had on black eye shadow. The three boys had also changed into their robes and while two of them had short black hair the third boy ha long platinum blond hair down to his chin. After remus got a good look at all of them he closed his eyes shut the girls looked ready to kill as did the boys.

When all of them were in the compartment they twirled around and saw remus "sleeping" one girl said"Where the hell are they?"

"Hush Cissa" said the boy with long blond hair "or you'll wake the first year slime"

"Speaking of first year slime where are they? I swear when I get my hands on thoughs two I'll kill them." Said the other girl

"Fine let's go find that potter brat and my cousin" said Cissa.

All the teenagers left. Slamming the door behind them. Remus sat up and looked to where the two boys were hiding under the invisibility cloak. It was a few minutes before the boys took the cloak off when they were all settled again james noticed remus staring at his friend.

"That was bloody brilliant. Oh my apologises, I'm James Potter"said James

"I know who you are what i don't know is who he is?" said remus pointing at the second boy after james was finished.

"Oh him?" james paused "that tongue tied drooling fool of a fae is Sirius Black" James continued as he elbowed Sirius in the side getting the desried effect of pulling Sirius out of his reverie.

"Yeah my names Rumus, Remus Lupin."

"Is he really a fae?" remus asked surprised

"What, who's a fae?" asked Sirius dumbly

"You Sirius" said James

"What no I'm not a fae" Sirius said quickly and looking down at his very interesting shoes.

"Maybe not but all the girls in primary school thought you were." Said James

"They also thought you were Siriuosly gorgeous." He continued.

"Oh bad pun James." said Remus

"Yeah he wont dropped that one and if you make it through a complete converstion without him springing one on you your really fortunate." Said Sirius before he looked out the window again. AsJames and Remus picked up a conversation about school. Little did remus klnow that those eyes would haunt his dreams for the next six years of his life.

END FLASHBACK

End Prolouge 1

A/N: I really don't know why I'm posting this it's probably not up to snuff but if you like it then please review this is my first fanfic and I promise no matter what may come this will be a siriusremus fic (just a bit of forshadowing there for ya) REVIEW PLEASE!!! and be honest. oh and remember cookies for reviews.


	2. Porlouge 2

AN: hey guys this chapter maybe alittle boring because it's the same scene but it's in Sirius' view and it explains a little better about how Sirius and James got into trouble. i promise the next chapter will be longer but there's only so m8uch i can put in the prolouge oh and they meet peter after the sorting that's why he's not mentioned at all (traitorus bastard) oops didn't say that wait yes i did.

Warning: nothing major just that Sirius is a little overdramatic and likes his french.

Prolouge 2

Sirius Black was now on his way to starting his 6th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with

his best friends James, Peter, and Remus. Oh goderic Remus was Sirius' best friend and Sirius loved him.

Okay so Sirius loved all his friends but they were the family he didn't have. Sirius' love for Remus however

was more than platonic. Sirius didn't mind just being Remus' friend hell that was more then Sirus deserved

but Remus was Sirius' other half. Sirius would never have Remus and not because Remus was a werewolfe

and they mated for life, HELL Sirius wanted to spend _two_ forevers with Remus; but one Remus was too good

for Sirius and, two because Remus was _straight_ and simply didn't swing that way. But god how Sirius loved

remus that's why he'd become an animagi was so that he could help remus and be by his side even during

the full moon and after the full moon Sirius was always at the hospital wing no matter what and Sirius would

do it all until the day he died, because that's all he could do for Remus to show his affection. Sirius still

remembered the first time he'd ever laid eyes on his little werewolfe six years ago.

FLASHBACK

Srius and James were running through the Hogwarts Express on their way to their first year at Hogwarts but

now they were running trying to make it 'til then. They knew they'd get it big time if they were caught,

because they had set off a dungbomb in Sirius' cousin's train compartment and it had been a particulary large

bomb and Sirius' cousins and their friends were all in Slytherin and looking for Sirius and James all over the

train. Sirius and James were looking for a safe place to hide when they reached the end of the compartment.

Sirius collapsed onto one of the red velvet seats in the last compartment. When he looked up he saw what

he thought was perfection incarnate. The boy that James and he had just run in on was beautiful. The boy

had long shoulder length wavey brown hair that was had soft natural blond strands running all through it.

His eyes Oh WOW the boy's eyes were like deep pools of honey and Sirius was stuck in thoughs eyes and

he thought he was drowning but drownig was a way of death ans Sirius felt as if he were being reborn by

just looking at the boy and when Sirius looked closer he found that the eyes also had flecks of gold in them

which caused them to sparkle when the light hit them. A second later Sirius herd footsteps in the hallway,

the door of the compartment ahead of the one he and James the other boy currently occupied being slammed

open and shouts being issued in the next room.

Sirius tore his eyes from the boy to look at James and said "Shit, they're looking for us quick James the cloak."

"Oh yeah" said James taking out his invisabilty cloak.

James looked at the other boy and said "Look there are a bunch of people looking for us because we did something but it's not our fault and if you want to know more then we'll explain later but for now we're just trying to live 'til then so if you'd be so kind as to just pretend like you've haven't seen anyone. Okay?"

"Sure" said the other boy

"Thanks" said James and he had his cloak wrapped around us in another silvery flash.

Next thing Sirius saw of the other boy was him curling into a ball facing the door pretending to be asleep.

"Brilliant" said Sirius "OW"

James had elbowed him in the side "Sssshhhhh" he whispered."this cloaks not sound proof"

Not a moment later all of Sirius' cousins and their friends stormed in the compartment spinning madly.

"Where are thoughs two I swear when I get my hands on thoughs two I am going to kill them" said Sirius' cousin Narcissa

"Hush Cissa" or you'll wake the first year slime

"Whatever Lucius lets just go find my cousin and that Potter brat." said Sirius' other cousin Bellatrix.

Then all the teenagers left and James went to pull off the cloak when Sirius stopped him. Sirius had been admiring the boy the whole time he was hiding.

"No" he said. "I want to lok at him somemore" he explained at James confused looking face.

"Oh, so you think he's hot?" james asked

"Yeah but you can't say anything" Sirius begged

"Fine but don't you want to at least know his name?" James asked continueing his interrogation of Sirius

"Yeah okay be the royal prick you are but you're asking him his name" said srius sacastically pulling off the cloak and exposing himself and James to fresh bright air.

"That was bloody brilliant curling up like that" said James "oh right my apologises I'm James Potter"

"Hi I'm Remus, Remus Lupin and I already know your name what I don't know is who he is?" said Remus pointing a long slender finger at Sirius.

"Oh, him?" James paused.

"That drooling fool of a fae is Sirius Black" James explained to Remus.

But sirus had already tunned out again. Remus wow that was what a great name. Little did he know that that name would haunt Sirius for the next six years of his life.

END FLASHBACK

END PROLOUGE 2

A/N: well that's the second chapter and the rest of the prolouges for ya i hope youlike it and review favorably any flames will be used to cook the cookies for people who review nicely. thanx people you really make me feel good when you review so go ahead and press the little button right there in the corner. thanx


	3. Chapter 3 Prefect Bets

A/N: hey guys and gals soooo sorry it took so long to update again but right now I'm sharring one computer with 3 guys so sorry sorry sorry i promise not to take soo long next time of course more reviews would be more encentive to update. anyway I know that some of you don't like the repetative scenes but there is only one other scenethat repeats itself and you really need to get it from both points of view so sorry i hope that that will be the end of the repeatative scenes they're not my favorite scenes either but they are necessary. so anyway read and enjoy. remember review. cookies for reviews

Disclamer: Look if I really owned Harry Potter then the plot would be rated at least R and since it's not I think that all smart people can assume that I don't own Harry Potter. (don't read this you know i don't own harry potter i just fool around with the characters)

Chapter 1 prefect bets - Remus' **POV**

The only problem Remus had with being a prefect was that it meant that he had to spend most of his time in the prefect compartments at the front of the train during the train ride to school. It really bugged Remus that it had to be this year because that meant that he would have to hear all about what his friends had done later and they would have to tell the story twice. Now James and Peter wouldn't mind they had had great summers and would jump at the chance to relive it a second time but Remus had received and owl from Sirius saying that Sirius had moved out of no. 12 Grimmauld place and was now living at James' and that story probably was a painful and sad story that Remus didn't want Sirius to relive again just because of Remus. Remus was sitting alone in the prefects' compartment thinking when he was interrupted with the sliding door of the compartment and the other prefects walking into the compartment that was really two compartments, which had been connected together leaving twelve seats.

Remus saw that the Ravenclaw Prefects were Victor Patil and Vena Smith, the Hufflepuff Prefects were Mary Bones and David Hamm, the Slytherin Prefects were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Remus suppressed a groan.

**'this year's gonna be hell'**

Then Remus saw the other Gryffindor Prefect and felt is heart lift it was Lily Evans the most level headed Gryffindor he knew although she did look a little put off at not being able to spend the train ride in James lap but, if anyone besides Mcgonagall or, Dumbledore could keep the Slytherins in check it was Lily.

**'maybe this year won't be so bad'**

After the students walked in the teachers of each house walked into the compartment and took their seats next to their houses prefects.

"Gods how did they make prefect?" Lily asked after she had taken her seat beside Remus.

"Well don't tell anyone I told you this but they're probably just about the only smart ones in Slytherin even if one is an absolute jerk-off and the other is the rudest bitch in the school" stated Remus under his breath making sure no one but Lily heard him.

 "Remus" Lily gasped

"What?" Remus looked at her with an innocent look on his face"Did I not tell the truth?"

 "Of course you did, you never lie but it's just your bluntness caught me off guard is all."

 "Oh well that's James and Sirius' doing you'll have to talk to them about that." Remus stated with a grin.

Remus continued to tune in to the conversation about Prefect duties that year. When lily had walked in she hadn't looked please at the fact that she couldn't sit in James' lap on the train ride to school like she had on the way home at the end of the previous school year. James had finally snagged Lily at the end of exam finals after the rest of the marauders and a couple of Lily's friends had finally gotten sick of hearing the couple complain about each other and scarffed a little Verstasirium and slipped it into Lily and James' drinks one day at lunch making the two spill there guts for each other and they had bothe been on cloud nine ever since.

**'If only everyone's love life could only be simple.'**

**Narrative POV**

After the prefect meeting all the prefects were allowed to return to their friends and enjoy the remainder of the trip to school. Remus and Lily made their way to the back of the train Lily to find _James'_ seat and Remus to find the seat next to Sirius naturally. Meanwhile in the Slytherins compartments Lucius and Narcissa entered a compartment full to the bursting point. The compartment contained Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, the Lestrange bothers, Crabbe, Goyle, and an empty seat because Bellatrix was sitting in one of the Lestrange brothers lap and also occupying his mouth. Since there are six seats per compartment and five were already taken this _**forced**_ Narcissa to sit with Lucius.

Lucius turned to Severus and asked "So guess who's a prefect this year?"

 "Who?" asked Severus without much care.

"Your crush Remus Lupin is a Gryffindor Prefect, I guess that makes him even more unattainable then he as been in years past." Stated Lucius hoping to get a little rise out of Severus.

 "Well it doesn't matter because one I already knew that Remus would make Prefect he is the smartest Gryffindor plus Dumbledore loves him. Secondly I could still get him if I wanted to but he wouldn't ever go for it so I don't try." He stated evenly

 "Oh yeah well I'll make you a bet if you get Remus Lupin to go to Hogsmeade with you and you get him to sleep with you then I'll pay you 50 galleons and if you don't then I'll get fifty galleons." said Lucius trying to make it sound as interesting to Severus as it was to him.

 "Fine I'll take that bet and when I'm done with this not only will I be fifty galleons richer but I'll also have a great boyfriend to spend it on." Challenged Severus happy that he had taken interest in the conversation after all.

"Your on" said Lucius "Shake?" Both boys shook hands and then Lucius proceeded to start a good snog with Narcissa.

"I still don't get why you won't drop that invalid and go out with me?" asked the Lestrange brother whose mouth wasn't filled with Bellatrix tongue.

"Because you're simply not my type" Severus said bluntly.

When the train started to slow down Remus and Lily had to go back to the prefect cars and when they got off the train Lucius Malfoy and his gang were there. They told Lily that they needed a word with Remus and that she should go on to the school Remus told her that it was okay and to go find James. When Lily was gone Severus Snape insisted that Remus take a carriage up to the school with him and since Remus had no oher choice but to comply that's what he did. Remus could feel the wolf inside him and it felt caged something neither he nor the wolfe liked Remus knew he would have to be cautious.

Once inside the carriage Snape started again "Hi Remus, how was your summer?"

"Ummm... Hi Snape. My summer was fine." Remus answered hesitantly

"Now Remus what's with the formalities I want us to be friends, and I can't very well do that if you still call me by my surname. Can I?"

"I guess not." Remus answered in the same voice.

"Well I was wondering since next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend whether or not you'd like to go with me?"

"I think I can but I should check with my other friends first to make sure that they don't already have something planned that involves me let me get back to you." Remus said.

 This was a safe answer because it allowed Remus a chance to get back to his pack and find out what they think, which would calm the anxious wolfe but, it also let Snape think that Remus was considering his offer and to Remus' shock  he was actually considering. Yes, why shouldn't he go out with someone who would actually be interested in him it's not like he had a chance with Sirius even if he was gay Remus just wasn't good enough for Sirius. Then there was also the fact that although Snape was a royal git sometimes he was rather built and good looking even if he did look like his hair could use a really strong degreasing spell.

"That's all I ask" said Snape causally. "I just want you to know that there are other people who care about you besides those immature friends of yours." he continued

But Snape had gone too far. The wolfe flared and Remus jumped on top of Snape and growled "If you ever insult my friends again you can forget about going anywhere with me besides the Hospital wing."

Remus took a big wiff and jumped out of the carriage looking disgusted and walked the rest of the way to the school. When Remus found his friends they looked at him worriedly and all asked if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered then turned his head around at the sound of his name being called from across the crowd. It was Snape and his friends that had called him Snape then shouted "I'm sorry" before turning and heading into the school.

"What the hell was that about?" asked James in disbelief.

"Yeah snivels has got a lot to be sorry about but he'd never admit it out loud." said Sirius

 "True" said Remus "but no Snape made me ride in a carriage to the school and he wants me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend" Remus paused and then when James was about to interrupt he continued "BUT I told him a would think about it so that's what I'm doing he said that he wants to be friends and I a round about way he also said that he cares about me."

"Yeah right" scoffed Sirius "Snape would care about his own mother."

"So what's Snape sorry about?" asked Peter

"Oh that yeah" Remus had forgotten about that "He insulted you and I jumped at him and got in his face. I also got a wiff of his hair and it doesn't smell like grease James, so pay up."

"What does it really smell like then?" asked James as he handed Remus three galleons.

"Well your not going to believe this but it smells like that hair gel that James used to use to get his hair to lie flat." Remus told them

" Hey I only used that stuff once. Wait but that means two things one that Snivells' hair isn't naturally straight and two that his hair is probably really curly like a perm or something." James said before everyone broke down into gails of laughter.

Once the maurauders were inside the great hall and seated in their usual places Remus and Sirius on one side with Peter across from Remus and James across from Sirius, James then leaned in and said "I bet we could sneak into the Slytherin dorms and somehow charm all the Slytherins clothes and hair to stay Gryffindor colors for a whole day, how about it?"

"Oh that would be wicked." Said Sirius

"Yeah lets do it" said Peter excitedly

"What about you Moony? It'll take all four of us to pull it off?" Sirius asked with his best puppy dog eyes. Remus suppressed a groan he didn't want to be mean to severus if he was willing to be friends but he couldn't resist those eyes and Remus caved

"Alright I'm in but it'll have to be the night before the Hogsmeade trip because of " Remus paused and looked to make sure no one was looking at them "because of my lunar tendencies."

"That's great" said James and all the maurauders looked at him "well not the lunar thing but the timing because the Slytherins would either have to miss the first Hogsmeade trip of the year or go dress in Gryffindor colors."

"Oh yeah that is great" said Peter

"Thank the moon" said Remus

"Shake?" asked Sirius. All the maurauders put their hands together and shool hands with smug grins their first prank of the year was planned and they hadn't even finished their first meal back at home.

End Chapter 1

A/N: hey I hope you liked it. thanx to all my loyal reviewers. 5 reviews and you get the next chapter. just a little info on the next chapter it's called "All Bets Revealed" and secondly there's a little sirius remus snuggling. **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4 All Bets Revealed

A/N: hey everyone this is the next chapter for the storyi want to take a second and thanx all the people who reviewed this story so here we go:

cittikitti: hey chica i really appriciate that your reading this story it means a lot. and i don;t know whether or not that fact that you like remussnape scares me or not but i promise that there deffinatly will be none of that in any of my stories. thanx keep reading and review.

sleeper6: hey i am totally against Remus or Sirius with anyonelse thus promising that there will only be action between sirius and remus.

Celi: i thinkit makes sense to get everyone's POV too that's why i write like this. thanx enjoy

Dragon Mistress:i'm soo glad that you find slytherin snogging as revolting as i do i promise it won't happen often if ever again. and you get to see remus' rection to the bet in this chapter but i think sirius and james reactions are better but that's not til chapter five so read eview and you'll get to find out sirius and james' reactrions. enjoy

A/N: that's all the reviews i hope you like the next chapter

Chapter 2 All Bets Revealed – Remus' POV

'Gods' you'd think I was made from glass the way everyone's acting you wouldn't believe it but James actually considered postponing the prank 'til my strength was back but I'm back in classes and really enjoying them even potions though it by no means is my best or favorite class'

"Hey Remus, on scale of one to ten how excited are you at the idea of seeing all the Slytherin sixth years in Gryffindor colors tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked me Friday evening as we waited for peter and James to come down stairs so we could go to dinner.

"Oh, I'd say I'm about a" I said with building enthusiasim and a pause for effect. "TEN!" I shouted.

"Yeah I'm up there somewhere to and it's right after dinner so eat fast."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash as Sirius was taken to thefloor by James. James whispered something into sirius' ear and Sirius told James to "sod off".

James then jumped up and started to shout "TONIGHT, TONIGHT , TONIGHT IT'S TONIGHT."

"Hey Moony" Sirius said with a foolish grin on his face I think James is about a twenty" he finished with a chuckle still on the floor.

"Come on James let's go" I said.

I leaned over and pulled Sirius up and felt a jolt as my skin made contact then quickly let go and looked down. 'gods his touch is enough to make me dance. I'm pathetic' (A/N: remus needs to feel bad about himself for a few chapters) I was so excited from bothe the touch and the prank that I didn't trust myself enough to help him straighten his robes while I was thinking about how wrinkled they'd look on the floor instead of on him.

I looked up and saw James was looking at us with a knowing look and thought 'SHIT!' 'he knows' James really was too keen for other peoples good sometimes. James was so good at all his pranks and teasing mostly because he had a nack for being able to read people as easily and I could drink water 'he probable just read me like an open book.' ' got to talk to him later'.

"Can we go?" peter asked licking his lips

"yeah" I said turning and heading for the door.

Once we were out se fellinto step and of course with us doing a major prank like this we wore our special dress robes. The robes were slim fitting black robes the fluttered angelicly with a silver animal on our left breast pocket that could move. The animals were that of our second forms Peter's was he's rat form, James' was a stag, Sirius' was a shaggy dog, and mine of course was a wolfe.

Like their counter parts the animals were all behaving and sitting with their heads held up just like us looking very regal. As we strode into the Great Hall every eye was on us. By now everyone in the school teachers included knew that if the maurauders were wearing their dress robes that a prank was planned. We usually gave a hint as to who our target was but now tonight this prank was too good to slip it up with a simple hint.

When we reached our seats as was tradition we bowed to the person sitting opposite us and then sat and started to eat briskly. Eventually everyone else returned to their eating and I looked up along the teacher's table and saw Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hey look McGonagall's already planning our detentions with Professor Dumbledore." I said smirking.

"Hey that's not fair we haven't done anything, yet." Sirius said indignantly.

"Yet being the appropriate word their Messer Padfoot." said James

"Still she doesn't have to do it while I'm eating."

"I don't think you were suppose to notice Messer Padfoot" I said laughing.

"Hey they choose Snivell's again." James said evily

"Great that makes it easy for us all we have to do is give him a simple sleeping charm and we can work in relative peace" peter piped up

Since the school had caught on to our robes and such everytime the slytherins saw them they sent a member of the house back to guard the dorms it seemed that tonight was Snape's night.

As each of us finished eating we quietly slipped out of the Great Hall to wait in the Entrance Hall for the other's. when we were all assembled James slipped the invisibility cloak over all of us. It was pretty crowed but as seeing as I was crowded up against Sirius I wasn't complaining.

We arrive at the section of the stone wall in the dungeon passageway that marks the entrance of the Slytherin common room and private dorms. Sirius leaned his head forward slighty and said the password against my neck

"Pureblood parseltongues" and I shiver in delight

'If only that were a common occurrence'

"Sorry Moony"

"S'alright" I manage not really trusting and voluntary muscle movements at the moment.

"come on let's go said James impatiently.

I follow James into the common room and have to fight the urge to laugh, over the past few years I've probably seen this room as often as my own Gryffindor common room.

As we made our way to the girl's dorms I couldn't help but notice how close Sirius was walking to me we weren't under the cloak anymore but he keept walking into me which was exciting my already pretty tense nerves. Fortunately it either goes unnoticed or simply chalked up to the prank because no one said anything.

In the dorms we split into pairs: James and Peter working on the clothes and Sirius and I working on the beds. First we apply a color changing charm, which will take effect when any part of the Slytherins bare skin touches the bed, then we add an ever - last charm to make it last all day and then to really ensure that the charms won't wear off or be removed we add a really strong blocking charm we've seen first hand how determined Slytherin's can get.

Since James and Peter's charms are being applied to every piece it takes them longer and so I went over to James and asked if we could help he said that we should start on the other sides close and that would help, so we did. I went back over to Sirius and told him what James said and he said

"What he does realize that bellatrix's clothes are over here right? Uuggh this is gonna be soo gross." He moaned

"Hey padfoot if it'll make you feel better I'll do Bellatrix's stuff and you do the other's" I said

'gods is there anything that I wouldn't do for this man?'

"Oh Moony would you? God thank you" and then he hugged me but quickly let go.

"Sorry I'm just glad I don't have to see Bella's knickers"

"Ewww Sirius, but I understand your distress I wouldn't want to see my cousin knickers either and I like my family." I said kind of flushed.

He laughed and said "I get it ." And got to work.

When we were finished with the girls dorms we went back down to the common room and waitd for Peter to put Snape to sleep. Peter came back out and said "Sleeping like a baby."

We all went into the room and nearly gaged the smell was soo bad, Snape it seemed had made good use of the foul smelling hair gel.

"Gods Prongs he loves the stuff more than you did." Sirius groaned.

"Hey I sooo didn't like that stuff and I only used it once for cripes sake."

"Whatever can we please just do the job and get out it may smellbad to you guys but just imagine what it would smell like a hundred fold and that's what it smells like for me." I said trying not to sound so whinny.

"Oh moony I'm so sorry your right are you okay? It must be terrible maybe you should wait outside?" sirius said sounding concerned

"No, I can handle it I just don't want to be in here more than is necessary."

"Okay thenlet's get started" said James and we all started on the beds and clothes on the far side of the room away from Snivels we were gonna wait and do his stuff last.

Finally I went to start on snape's bed and I heard him start talking he was saying

"Oh Remus my precious Remus tomorrow you'll be mine and I'll have you whether you want it or not and Lucius will pay me and we'll finally be together. I can't wait I'm soo glad I took that bet it finally gave me a reason to get you."

"HUH" I gasped I was horrified and I started to cry and ran out of the room.

I ran all the way out into the hallway and collapsed on the wall. A moment later I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up with a look of shame on my face and saw it was Sirius and he looked pissed I looked away ashamed. Ifelt like a fool for being so weak and letting my friends see me cry.

"I'm sorry I ran out of there and making you mad but Snape . . ." I trailed off even though Snape hadn't done anything to me I still felt used. I felt like I was going to be sick just thinking of it and I had to look at the floor and resist the urge to be sick right there.Sirius touched my chin and pulled it up to look into my eyes

"Remus we're not mad at you but we ARE worried about you."

"I can't tell you..." I trailed off again.

Istarted to cry again hugging my knees closer. Sirius pulled me closer into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my hair

'mmmm this feels nice'

"God Remus we told you not to trust him but you just had to give him a chanceall he wants is to make people miserable." Sirius said exasperatedly

"I know what you said but I thought I could make him change and he sounded like he did care but he didn't I'm sorry that I was weak it won't happen again."

"Remus" Sirius said sternly jolting me and making me look up at him. "You are NOT weak and if I ever hear you or anyone say that about you again I'll slap them got that? You are the strongest person I know with everything you go through every month you and all werewolves should be given a holiday if most people had to go through what you go through every month most would kill themselves but you didn't you were given a chance at life and you live it to the fullest extent and you never complain you always keep quiet and trude through whatever it is that you have to go through. I admire you for that and I will always see you as the strongest person I know." Sirius finished he speech with a sigh

'wow that was a lot didn't know he had all that in him'

"Wow Sirius I didn't know you felt so strongly about it." I said

"yeah wellI do. So? What was it that Snivells did that was so bad? Wait he doesn't sleep in the nude does he cause that would make even his mother cry"

"NO" I said emphatically "He – he was talking about me in his sleep and he said something about how he had made a bet with Lucius about being able to get me in bed and he had planned on doing after our day at hogsmeade and that he didn't care whether it was willing or not." I said in one breathe because I didn't think that I would be able to get it out if I didn't say it all at once.

"Oh remus I'm so sorry that happened to you I know you must feel terrible you have every right to cry. What do you want to do now?" he asked his voice was filled with absolute remorse.

"Right now I just want to go back to Gryffindor tower dinner will be over soon and I just want to go to sleep. okay?"

"Yeah sure just let me go get James and Peter and we'll go back to the tower. Oaky ?"

"Sure" I said.

Then he untangled our limbs and left to get James and Peter. I quickly nodded off and Sirius had to carry me all the way back to the tower. I really was asleep when James and Peter came back out but I did wake up again when we were climbing the last staircase and I just decided to let Sirius carry me to bed.

'gods it feels so good to be in sirius' arms.

How could something that felt so right be so wrong?

Sirius took me up to bed and tucked me in. 'Thank you Sirius' and that was the last coherent thoughtI had that night.

ends chapter 2

A/N: hey that's the fourth chapter i need five reviews for this chapter before you get the next part so you know what to do press the little magic blue button, review and make my day thanx. i do have a little favor though just as a p.s. in your reviews could you please tell whether your getting my alerts in your email inboxes please. thanx and cookies for all who review. bye til later.


	5. Chapter 5 Defending the Gryffindor Werew...

**A/N: oh my godsI love all my fans that have waited so long for this next chapterI hated not being able to post andI hated not being able to fix my broken computer, but it's fixed now and if it breaks againI have a solution but hopefully that won't happen. Any how this is the next chapter in the story andI hope you all enjoy please read and review it lets me know who's still reading. to anyone who flamed the last chapter don't read this one and just know this you can all burn in your flames because Icould care less I just see it as spam. okay here's the next chapterenjoy. cheers!**

Chapter 5 Defending the Gryffindor Werewolf

Remus says he's looked worse after a transformation and he has but that does nothing to soothe my worries, when all I want to do is pick him up and hold him and take all his pain away.

It's three days to the prank and three days 'til Remus' "Date" with the Hogwarts grease ball. I can't believe Remus is going to Hogsmeade with Snivellus What is he thinking? Oh well Snivels is about to find out what's going to happen when he hurts Remus, James and I are going to talk to him after classes are over. There it is the final bell just rang and I make eye contact with James and he nods.

We go over to Remus and Peter and say

"Hey Remus Peter would you mind taking our stuff back up to Gryffindor Tower." I ask.

"Sure but why aren't you doing it?" Peter asked.

'Damn it Peter just do it don't ask questions.'

"Because we're going to ask Mcgonagall if we could get a note to look in the restricted section tonight."

Remus still looked skeptical but he didn't say anything and just took my things and said to Peter "Come on Pete let's go to the library and I'll help you with that defense essay."

"Great but can we go to the tower first James' bag weighs a ton."

"Sure" Remus said and then added to us. "When you're through "talking" with whom ever you're really talking to come find us in the library and we'll go to dinner from there."

"Okay" James and I said in unison and then we left.

We went down to the entrance hall and hoped that we hadn't missed Snape before he went into the dungeons and back to his rat hole. We hadn't and Snape came down the staircase a few moments later but I quickly led him back up the stairs and into an empty classroom, with James on my heels. When everyone had entered to room and the door was shut I looked at James, standing behind me, and he motioned for me to start so I did.

"Snape we need to talk." I said tersely.

"I wasn't aware of that fact. What do you want to talk about?" He said pretending not to care.

"It has been put to my friend and I's attention" I pointed to James "that you plan on escorting our friend Mister Lupin to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Yeah I was planning on going on a date with Remus tomorrow. So?" he said putting emphasis on the word date to try and agitate me.

"SO, this is your warning" James took over "If you do anything to him that he doesn't like or appreciate, or you hurt him in anyway. We-" James said motioning to himself and me

"-Will come after you and do things to you that you won't like one bit either."

"You wouldn't do anything to drastic if you did you could get suspended," he said as if it was his way out of this problem.

"For Remus or any of our friends if it meant revenge we would risk expulsion." I said right into his face.

By this time we had walked Snape into the wall and now I had my hands on either side of his head with James over my shoulder

"Do we make ourselves clear?" we said together.

"What are like his mom and dad?" Snape asked without answering us

"Do we make ourselves clear?" we repeated.

"Yeah sure but I just have to know which one of you is the mom?" I swear if I weren't doing this for Remus I would kill him right then and there.

"We aren't his parents we're his FRIENDS" James said putting emphases on friends.

"Not like you'd know what those were though." I said. Snape tried to jump at me but I dodged him and he fell on the floor.

"If you understand our point we'll be going now, and we did, but just as I reached the door I turned to Snape and said

"Just to sum up our little chat; hurt Remus or even make him cry and we'll make you cry." I said and then left after James to go find Remus and Peter and go to dinner.

It's finally here tonight's the night of the prank and classes got out 15 minutes ago. Now we're all up in to the tower getting ready, well Remus and Peter are already done and they wait downstairs while James and I finish up I'm already done and I go downstairs while James tries to make his hair lie flatter.

I go up to Remus and ask him "So on a scale of one to ten, how excited are you to get to see the Slytherins in Gryffindor colors at Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I ask in a totally chipper mood.

"Oh, I'd say about a," he says with building enthusiasm "TEN" he nearly shouts and I break down in laughter

"Yeah I'm somewhere around there too." I said. Then suddenly there's a loud crash and I'm on the floor with James on top of me.

"Wish I was someone else?" he asked huskily

"Sod off" I tell him and he gets up off of me and starts shouting

"TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT, IT'S HAPPENING TONIGHT." I look over at Remus and say

"Hey Moony I think James is a 20." While I'm still on the floor

"Come on James time to go." He says and then he leans over me and helps me up and then blushes and looks to the floor

'Oh gods have I got it bad one touch and I'm jumpy'.

I look at James and he's looking between Remus and I with this look that says

"Wouldn't you look great together" he gives me that look all the time and now I know that I need t talk to him, soon.

All of us exit the common room with style and grace in our long black dress robes with the silver animal corresponding to our Animagus form. The animals, which can run and move on the fabric are respecting the occasion and are sitting nobly with their heads held high.

When we enter the Great Hall it goes quiet and everyone is looking at us. Some of them look scared.

'Good most often they should be',

Some look apprehensively at us waiting for us to drop some hint at who our target is now

'Not tonight this ones to good to give away by looking at one table o long.'

When we get to our seats we all bow and welcome each other to the table for dinner. When we start to eat so does the rest of the school.

As dinner progresses Remus looks up and says "Mcgonagall already planning our punishment with Professor Dumbledore."

And I have to say I'm appalled. "I'm appalled we haven't even done anything yet." I say indignantly.

"YET, of course being the operative word, Messer Padfoot." Prongs tells me.

During a prank we only speak to each other using our marauder names.

"Still they should have the decency to wait until they've seen the prank to place a value on it." I rebut.

"Look it's Snape again." Remus says.

Every time we wear our robes in public the Slytherins always send a person back to their rooms to "guard" the rooms it hasn't worked yet.

"They really do make it too easy a simple sleep spell and we're set." I laugh

'But my laughs more like a bark nothing like Moony's melodious laugh and there it is'

I tune back into the conversation and ask

"What's _soo_ funny?"

As dinner goes on and we finish our meal we all slip out one by one and wait in the entrance hall for the others. When Pete finally finishes his dinner we all get under the cloak and walk down towards the Slytherin dorms.

When we get there I lean up next to Remus' ear and say the password

"Pureblood Parsletongues" and it makes him shiver

"Sorry Moony"

"S'Alright" he says then James says

"Come on" and walks past us into the Slytherin common room I'm so distracted by being this close to Remus that I barely register James' muttering about horny canines under his breath.

When I walk in the common room I want to laugh I've probably seen this common room as much as mine. I look over at Moony and see him grinning he must have thought the same thing.

'Great minds think a like'

We start in the girls' dormitory James and Peter working on the clothes and Remus and I doing the bed work.

'Not quite the kind of bed work I'd like to do with Moony'

'Bad Padfoot bad'

'You know that will never happen'

We finish with our work first and Remus goes to James to see what we should do he comes back and tells me

"James said we should start on the clothes on this side of the room."

"Eeeewww, James" I whine "he does realize that Bellatrix' things are on this side of the room doesn't he?"

"Probably but if it makes you feel better I'll do Bella's things." He said in mild disgust.

"Oh would you?" I ask jumping at him and hugging him. Then part of my brain comes back and I realize where I am and apologize

"Sorry Moony but I just really don't want to see Bella's knickers."

"Hey I completely understand. I wouldn't wan t to see my cousin's knickers either and I like my family. Let's get started."

Then he turns around and opens a trunk to get started. When we're finished in the girls' rooms. Peter slips into the boys' dorms and puts Snape to sleep then we go in and repeat the process leaving Snape 'til last.

Remus starts to work on Snape's bed while I finish with Lucius' and I hear a gasp and turn just in time to see Remus go running out of the dorm with tears running down his face. I turn to face James and Peter and James says

"Someone should go get him and see what's wrong."

"Let me go, please" I say, "Okay, we'll wait here and finish Snape's things." James says and he and Peter turn to Snape's bed as I walk out furiously. I find Remus crying on the floor outside of the Slytherin dorms and when I sit next to him he looks up with a look of shame on his face.

'God Snape's gonna pay big time he didn't even wait 'til the date to make him cry'

"What's wrong, why did you run out of there like that?" I ask and I mentally slap myself because it comes out harsh and he looks at me scared

'God I never want him to be scared of me'

"I'm sorry for running out of there like that and for crying like a little child it's hard not to be weak." He paused and I was about to ask again but then he continued

"It's just that Snape he. . ."

Then he trailed off and started to cry. I hated seeing him like that so I took him in my arms and pulled him into my lap and rested my chin on his head stroking his back with my hand until he stopped crying and then to try and lighten the mood I asked

"What made you cry? Snape doesn't sleep in the nude does he because that would definitely make me cry."

I could feel his chest shake like he was giggling.

"We're not _MAD_ at you we're _WORRIED_." I said firmly. "So what did the snivels do to you?"

"He, he, he was talking in his sleep and he sounded like he was talking to Lucius and said that he had made a bet with Lucius that he could get me in bed and he was willing to do it whether or not I wanted him to."

He rushed it all out like if he didn't say it all at once that he wouldn't have been able to say it at all and then broke down again snuggling up against my chest.

"God Moony I told you not to trust him but you couldn't stay away. Why do you think there's any good in him? All he does is cause pain and now you're a prime example of it." I said in a sorry voice.

"I know you're right but I thought I could change him you know if he had someone that he could trust. I'm sorry I didn't trust you but I'm weak and I can't just brush people off like you can it gets to me and I want to change that about as many people as I can and I thought I could help Snape."

I jerked him up and said firmly while looking him dead in the eye

"Whoa Remus _YOU ARE NOT_ weak got that?"

He looked shocked by the sudden movement but he nodded his head all the same then I continued.

"You are NOT weak and if I ever hear you or anyone say that about you again I'll slap them got that? You are the strongest person I know with everything you go through every month you and all werewolves should be given a national holiday if most people had to go through what you go through every month most would kill themselves but you didn't you were given a chance at life and you live it to the fullest extent and you never complain you always keep quiet and trudge through whatever it is that you have to go through. I admire you for that and I will always see you as the strongest person I know."

'Wow I can't believe I just said all that'

"Wow I didn't know you felt that strongly about it" Remus said "thanks you."

"Yeah well I do feel that strongly about it." I said

"Now how about I go get James and Peter and we go back to Gryffindor tower and you get some sleep." "That sounds good I'll stay here you go get James and Peter." He said failing to suppress a yawn.

"Sure" I said regretfully untangling Remus from me and leaving to go get James and Peter.

When I enter the boys dorms James and Peter both jump at me and then I tell them that we need to get Remus back to Gryffindor Tower before I explain anything because dinner will be over soon. They agree and we go back out into the hallway. When we get there Remus has fallen asleep.

"Great Moony is asleep someone's going to have to carry him back to the tower." James said calculatingly, looking at me.

"Oh sod off," I say in his ear and lift Remus into my arms

'God he's so light and little he could almost pass for a fourth year not a sixth year.'

"You're seriously going to carry Moony all the way back to the tower?" asked Peter in awe.

"Of course I am Sirius after all and besides he's worth it." I say looking at his face covered in smooth alabaster skin.

I look up and James is trying to hide his smile behind his hands but I see it and Peter's already turned around and heading to the Entrance Hall. I look at James and send him a look that says

'You already know why don't say anything'

It seems to get through to him because we make it all the way up to the tower in silence. Remus shifts once as I'm climbing the last staircase and he snuggles into my chest and I'm trying not to melt into the floor the rest of the way to the portrait James sees and busts out this huge Cheshire cat grin. I take Remus up the stairs and put him in his bed and tuck him in then I go downstairs and tell James and Peter what happened in the hallway.

When I'm done Peter asks

"So what are we going to do?" and I tell him and James what I have planned we stay up until really late.

Then we go to the kitchen and talk to one of the house elves. We take the invisibility cloak and when we get there we speak to a house elf that used to work at my house his name's Toby.

We explain to Toby that we have two friends that we want to play a prank on and ask him if he would slip a potion into Snape and Lucius' goblets in their morning juice. Toby agrees because he has always had a great sense of humor and a special place in his heart for me and anyone who doesn't like Slytherin's.

I give Toby a potion that I extract from my pocket and then we get a big bar of chocolate for Remus and leave.

When we make it back to Gryffindor I put the chocolate on the table between Remus' bed and mine and then we all go to sleep.

End Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for reading now please review i love all of you and everyone that flames me can consider it a waste of time and can burn in thier flame. please tell me if your getting your alerts i really need to know. thanks mizukimarr910 see ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Confiding In Your Best Friends

**A/N:I love you all and this is howI prove itI am giving you two chapters in one weekendI hope that that will begin to make up for itI can't believe my computer was broken over christmas but now it's back andI love it. please read, review, and enjoy. **

**p.s. I warn you now that the ending to this chapter is really stressed but i didn't like the one i originally wrote down so i had to change it and i'm about to go out of town so this is what i came up with. hope you like it if not it gets better. **

**Chapter6 Confiding In Your Best Friends**

The next day could be described as eventful at best. The Marauder's got up to go to breakfast in normal robes and went to breakfast early so as to not draw attention to themselves, yet. When they got there though the Slytherins were already there and they all looked pissed.

The sixth years were the best all of them either had red or gold faces and hair and then the ones with gold hair had red robes and the ones with red hair had gold robes. At first glance though you would've thought that the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables had been switched.

When the Marauders looked up at the Head Table to see the reaction of the teachers they saw that Dumbledore's usual sparkle seemed to be even brighter this morning.

When most of the Great Hall was still at a roar the Marauder's got up and walked to the Head of the Hall right in front of the Teachers. As soon as the Marauders had gotten up the Hall had gone quite. Sirius and James started in unison with practiced ease

"Our most dearest and honorable Headmaster Dumbledore."

All the Marauders bowed and then Peter and Remus said together

"And of course how could ever forget our most illustrious and elegant Deputy Headmistress who completes the perfect team to rule over the students of Hogwarts."

They paused and took a breath then continued together,

"We the Maruaders of Hogwarts take full responsibility for the hard work and daunting task of correcting the Slytherin sixth years wardrobes."

"We do however have one request."

"Although all four Marauders take the responsibility for the hijinx we simply can not allow for the punishment to be shared."

"This means that although the punishment can be as severe as is deemed necessary but that it only be inflicted upon Messer Padfoot and I Messer Prongs."

James continued and then stepping forward with Sirius continue saying

"This of course means that Messer Moony and Messer Wormtail are granted amnesty from punishment."

"Very well, if you would be so kind Messer Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail as to meet me and as you so aptly described her your illustrious Professor Mcgonagall in my office after breakfast."

"Of course, Headmaster, Headmistress"

Then all four Maruaders took a step back and turned around to face the students

"We would just like to thank you for the appreciation in our feeble attempt to correct the Slytherin's fashion. Thank you."

Then the Marauders walked back to their seats with the whole hall roaring again. As breakfast ended and all the upper level students started to make their way to the carriages to go to Hogsmeade the marauders made their way up the marble staircase to the headmaster's office. When they got to the gargoyle it immediately jumped aside instead of waiting for the password.

"What," Sirius exclaimed "last time we were here we stood here for 15 minutes trying to guess the password."

"He does it because he's a sodding old codger." James muttered under his breath.

The first thing that Dumbledore said when the Maruaders entered the office was

"Yes, James I can be a soding old codger at times can't I?"

Remus and Sirius had to hold James up to keep him from falling over in shock.

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean it." "Of course that's quite alright you weren't expecting me to hear you. For future reference that staircase is specifically designed so that what ever is said in the staircase is directed up the stairs and straight into the office."

"That still doesn't make it acceptable sir, but thank you anyway."

"Yes, now down to business. Both of us have discussed it and we have some to the agreement that your wish will be fulfilled. James and Sirius will serve two weeks of detention including Saturdays and won't go to Hogsmeade this weekend.

Remus and Peter will not be punished and may go to the Entrance Hall were you will find a carriage waiting for you."

"Thank you Professors." All four boys said graciously.

"Your welcome. Remus could you stay behind for a moment we need to discus your condition." Dumbledore said

"Yes?" Remus asked sounding perplexed.

"Madame Pompfrey has come to me and will allow one of your friends to go with her when she goes to get you in the mornings."

"That's great do you need to know now?"

"No but it would be good to know before the next full moon."

"That's alright Professor we already know who it should be," James said.

"Yeah it should be Sirius every time Remus goes he gets into fits of worry and won't stop pacing he probably gets as little sleep as Remus does on the full moon." Peter said and Sirius just glared at him.

"Is that all Professors?" Remus asked.

"Yes that will be all you may go."

"James and Sirius your detention starts in 15 minutes in the dungeons with Professor Blythe. Sirius and James suppressed a groan evidently it wasn't enough that they were missing the trip to Hogsmeade now they were spending the day with blithe.

The boys left and when they got to the Entrance Hall before they separated Sirius took Remus aside and said in a low voice.

"Remus I wasn't going to say anything but now since James and I aren't going I think"

Sirius was stumbling. 'Sirius never stumbles'

Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders and had to duck to look at sires because his head was hung.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm worried because even if Dumbledore and Mcgonagall don't punish you the Slytherins won't be so forgiving please just be careful while your in Hogsmeade they'll see it as a perfect way to get at you and Peter."

"Sirius I'm not a kid I can take care of myself." Remus said sounding defensive

"No, no I know that but the Slytherins don't and if your guard is down they'll take advantage of it. That's all I'm saying I told you last night I know your not weak." Sirius said hurriedly

"Look I got to go please be careful and find Lily and stay together there's less of a chance if you aren't separated for the Slytherin to come after you."

"Okay Sirius we'll be careful." Remus assured him.

"Okay" Sirius said "One more thing take lots of pictures."

"I would but I don't-" and then Remus stopped as Sirius pulled out a camera.

"Use this." He said his humor back.

"Hey lovers" James called causing bothe boys to blush

"we're going to be late lets go."

"Fine we're coming" Remus said and turned to walk away but Sirius grabbed his arm and said

"Seriously Remus be careful and avoid Snape."

Remus smiled and gently said

"We're gonna hang out with Lily and take pictures we'll even come back a little early."

"Okay but do have fun and pick up some more stuff at the joke shop."

Then Peter and Remus started for the carriage while James and Sirius headed into Dungeons.

Sirius and James 

"What the hell was with the "lovers" bit back there honestly I could kill you." Sirius hissed at James as they walked along the corridor.

"Sirius hush, you would never kill me and I was just gathering some information that's all. No damage done."

"Information for what exactly?"

"I said don't worry you'll find out soon and I won't let anything bad happen until then."

"Fine but I only trust you because you're closer to be than the brother that I actually share the blood with."

"Awe, thanks paddy."

They continued the rest of the walk to Professor Blythe's office in silence. Once they were there however Professor Blyhte practically shoved herself down their throats.

"I know you may think that it's cute and acceptable to fool around with people the way you did this morning but it's not acceptable to me so as your punishment you will clean and polish all the desks and cauldrons for the sixth and seventh year classrooms by hand since you already have proven your capabilities with your charms."

She said glaring at them and if looks could kill they'd have been cinders by now. Professor Blythe stalked out of the classrooms leaving Sirius and James with the most disgusting cauldrons they had ever seen.

"Bitch-tripping cripes you'd think it was her we'd cursed her."

"Yeah but that my dear Padfoot is what we get for messing with a Professor who is as loyal to Slytherin as Snape." James said.

Then since the dear Professor had conveniently forgotten to take their wands James simply cleaned all the cauldrons and desks with his wand.

"You know he did say by hand." Sirius said.

"You were actually going to clean them by hand? Besides my wand was in my hand wasn't it?" James said smirking.

"Yeah it was." Said Sirius laughing at James

"You'll find any excuse to get out of cleaning wont you?"

"Well I can't be too tried I have a weak heart." Said James fluttering his eyelashes and patting his heart.

"That's hilarious James." Sirius said breaking into a fit of laughing.

"Now I have time to get more information." "I'm trusting you James what do you need?"

"Well I've know you your whole life and I've know you were Bi since, grade school and that you like Remus since the moment you saw him."

"Gee thanks for pointing it out James."

"Hey I'm just saying that I already know how you feel but what we don't know is how our dear friend Remus feels about you? Is it strictly platonic or could there possibly be more to it that you can't see."

"It seems as though I need to be talking to Remus and not you I think I'll ask him."

"James Lucas Potter you shore you'd never tell him." Sirius screamed.

"Mate, chill I would never do that what I meant was that I've watched you goggle and protect and shield that guy for 6 years and you've never contemplated being with him."

"James it could never happen. First, Remus would have to be gay and secondly he would have to like me and that would never happen Remus is worthy of more than me."

"That maybe how you see it but what if you are what he wants to center his world around. I read somewhere that werewolves and their mates become in sync with each other and that when the wolf mates that his mate becomes the center of his magic and that's why when a werewolf's mate dies so does he."

"James Remus could never see me as that he always gets at me for what I do and how it gets me in trouble, he may be my friend but he could never love me like that."

"I can't believe that Sirius, Remus does things his way and they often have a weird way of seeming to be condescending but they aren't. I think he worries about all the trouble we get in because we could get expelled and he couldn't stand being away from his pack, that's why he worries so much and doesn't like to push the envelope so much."

"Wow James you really think all that's true?"

"Yes numbskull I wouldn't waste all that breath on you if I didn't truly think that."

"Thanks mate." Sirius then hug James and said "how's about we get out of here I think the rooms are clean."

"Yeah, I'm starving lets go talk to Toby about that potion we gave him yesterday and see what kind of food he'd got for us."

"Great I'm hungry too."

Sirius and James left the dungeons and went to get some food from the kitchens and to see about a side order of revenge.

REMUS AND PETER/LILY

As Remus and Peter were riding in their carriage Peter asked,

"What was Sirius telling you?"

"Oh, he was just warning me that even though Dumbledore and Mcgonagall are willing to forgive us that the Slytherin's wont be as forgiving and to keep an eye out for each other so that we don't get hit by a curse."

"I have a little charm that I found that's a shield charm that last for 12 hours and I'm going to cast it on you, Lily and my self."

"Now the only way that this charm works is if you perform it or you completely trust the person who casts it upon you. The spell is a little advanced so Peter you had better let me cast it. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course Remus how could I not trust you?"

"Good here we go. SHIELDIUM PERMENTUS DUEDECTIUM HEURES" Remus said with a strong steady voice and a complicated swish of his wand then there was this bright blue bubble that surrounded Peter and then dissipated.

"Whoa Remus your scary when your at the right end of a wand. And you're right I don't think I could have preformed that spell. Thanks."

"No, problem Remus said.

"So, were meeting Lily at the three Broomsticks?" peter asked.

"Yeah that's what we agreed on at breakfast you know I think she actually liked that prank she really was trying very hard to keep a straight face when she left the table."

"You're right again Remus she told me the other day that she couldn't stand the way Snape was after he got off the train, all haughtily and as if he ruled the country."

When Remus and Peter got to the Three Broomsticks it was already packed with students and villagers, but Lily had snagged a table in the corner and waved them over.

"Why are we sitting in the corner?" Remus asked

"Your usually with your friends in the middle of the room."

"Well I have something to talk to you about and I thought it would be better if we were in the corner."

"Peter could you make yourself scarce for a while?"

"Why?"

"Here how about we go get drinks and I'll explain it to you?"

"Maybe"

"Okay"

Then Peter and Lily disappeared into the crowd

'what the hell just happened?'

When Lily came back she was alone and had two butterbeers.

"Where is Peter?"

"Oh, I knew this Hufflepuff fifth year who was interested in him so I introduced them and that's where he is now, he'll be fine."

"Speaking of which do you trust me?"

"Yeah why-"

"Good, SHIELDIUM PROTECTUS DUEDECTIUM HEURES!" Remus repeated the spell on Lily and she was standing slack jawed when he was done.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that. What the hell did you do to me?"

"I preformed a complicated shielding charm that lasts for twelve hours and any harmful magic that is directed at you will be reflected back to the caster."

"It's so that you don't get hurt by any Slytherin's that may come after you to get to James although that would only persuade James to humiliate them again."

"Yeah he does get a little protective of me, doesn't he?" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah he does. Now what is it that's so private that you couldn't talk about it in front of Peter?"

"Well it's not that we couldn't talk about it in front of Peter it's just that it's a touchy subject and you need to open up fully and I just didn't want any other factors that would prevent you from being completely honest with me."

"Wow now your sounding really serious. What is it already?"

"Well I don't know if you'll even tell me I mean I hope you would I would totally love it if you would I know that you at least consider me a close friend but I hope you trust me enough to tell me." Lily said pouting playing on Remus' emotions she didn't like to do it but she was more than willing to do whatever it took to get it out of Remus.

"Lily" Remus said sitting down and grabbing her hand

"You're one of my best friends I trust you."

"Well I still don't think you're going to tell me I mean I've known you since our first year yet I only found out about your condition last year and what I'm gonna ask you about is something that you hold closer to your heart than that.

'What she couldn't possibly know about that could she?. . . NAH'

"Lily what is it your avoiding the subject." Remus said exasperatedly.

"Okay well are you attracted to guys?" she asked timidly while looking into his eyes.

'Shit she did found out, but how I haven't told anyone.'

"Well . . . "

'Shit I can't lie to her while I'm looking at her'

Lily knew that.

"Remus?"

"What?" Remus asked sounding clueless.

"Please answer my question. I couldn't care less whether or not you are or not I just wanted to know."

"Oh, well yeah I am gay." Remus said quickly looking at the floor.

"Great!" Lily screamed. Causing a few of the occupants to look at the two as if they were disturbed.

"Lily! SHUT UP!" Remus jumped up blushing and pulled her back down.

"Sorry I'm just excited. Okay so one more question then I'm through with you love life for the day."

"Wait I get a question first. Why do you want to know all this?"

"Well because out of all the would be guys at our school you are one of the few whom I think shouldn't be alone."

"Wow, Lily that's sweet."

"Thanks, so my second question and I want you to look at me and tell me the truth because I couldn't stand it if you lied to me."

"Okay, Lily I won't lie to you now ask the question."

"Fine, Do you like Sirius Black?"

"Lily you promise not to tell him please I couldn't live with it if he found out about it."

"Fine I won't tell him."

"Yes I like him hell how could anyone not like him? He'd bloody gorgeous. He's a dark angel I wish he was my dark angel."

"Yep, you're taken."

"Remus what's is keeping you from having him?"

"Hello, Lily are we still talking about the same person Sirius Black the one guy at school who could have any girl at school."

"Yes, we are and we're also talking about you so what if he could have any girl at school what if he wanted you have you ever thought of that?"

"Gods, Lily you have no idea I've thought about it since the day I meet him that's what's so bad about it I've loved him since day one."

"Lily he's not mine to have but I'll be fine just admiring from a far."

"Remus Julian Lupin you are going to get him and I'm going to help, ahah no arguments. Like you said you've had six years now it my turn. Just sit back and let it come to you, courtesy of moi." And with that Lily turned and walked away.

Later everyone met back up in Gryffindor common room and James and Lily said that they had something that they had to deal with and left rather quickly.

"You know? I have a nasty essay due on Monday about that potion I blew up on Monday." Said Peter

"I think I'll go to the Library and do some research for it. See Ya!" and then Peter left.

"So how 'bout a game of chess Sirius?"

"Sure Moony that sounds good go get a board and I'll set up a table by the fire.

Remus disappeared up to the dorm to get his chessboard and when he came back he and Sirius sat down to enjoy an afternoon of chess without interruption.

END CHAPTER

A/N: thanks for reading now please review i love all of you and everyone that flames me can consider it a waste of time and can burn in thier flame. please tell me if your getting your alerts i really need to know. thanks mizukimarr910 see ya


End file.
